Years go on
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Aelita's moved away from the Kadic, to go to her highschool twenty miles away. How are things holding on? Meanwhile, something seems to upset the friends at their new highschool,across the Kadic's campus.
1. Goodbye?

FLASH BACK:

"Don't leave me Aelita!" Jeremie pleaded, they've been going out for over a year now.

"I'm really sorry Jeremie. But I have too." Aelita's eyes full with tears. "I promise I'll write you ever I can!"

Aleita then pressed her think pink lips against his soft lovable lips. Jeremie was always shy to kiss her, and she always had to make the first move.

"Alright, get a room." Odd said breaking the romance

"I'll miss your jokes, Odd." Aelita says waving

Odd had to do something. He hugged her

"We'll miss you." He said

"Yea." Yumi says "We'll always remember our adventures with you..."

"Princess." Ulrich finished Yumi's sentence (That's what Boyfriends do, huh?) It was true; Ulrich and Yumi have been going out almost as long as Jeremie and Aelita have "We're always here for you."

"Uh huh!" It went back to Odd "Don't you dare forget to write us little missy!"

Aelita smiled at Odd's childish humor

"Promise."

Now she was waiting for the train to show.

"I'll miss you all so much!" Aelita hugged them each "After I write my letters, I'll find any excuse to come back here."

And unfortunately the big black train arrived, and as Aleita climbed in with the other passengers her friends screamed

"WE LOVE YOU AELITA!" 

Aelita smiled, hiding the pain.

//END FLASHBACK

_Dear Friends,__  
__ I wrote like I said I would! How is everything going? Here, it's okay. It just isn't the same. I have a roommate, her name's Kim. She's nice, but really is a party girl. So it's hard to focus sometimes. I've only been here a couple of weeks, and I already feel like I've missed you for years! Well, we get a fall break here -yay- So guess what I'm doing the entire week I'm off? Right, coming to visit my friends! Would you happen to know them? Ha! Sorry about my cell phone. I've noticed the messages, but I need someone to look at it, I can't seem to answer it anymore, nor call anyone, I bet you, Jeremie, could fix that. Sigh Too bad. I guess life could be worse, I could be in a different country, Xana could still be lurking the Earth, or both. Oh wait! Don't tell me, isn't there's someone's birthday in the beginning of October? I'll be there to celebrate! Even if I have to tie my high school to an eight teen wheeler, I'm coming! I hope to hear from you soon! __  
__ Princess _


	2. Letters

Dear Aleita,   
It's fine here. Odd's trying to get a music video of his on T.V. Go figure. He won't stop talking about it. Yea, we miss you too, and I'm good with computers, not that great with cell phones...Cell phones hate me. YAY! You remembered my birthday! God, I love you! No matter what, Miles is just a number, it means nothing to me.  
That's luck, Mr.Nickles (Our high schools Principal) just got talked into giving US a fall break when is yours? Ours is the 2-6th! We love you Aelita, we all do. But they cannot love you as much as me. And that nickname you gave me! My dear Princess!!

.:Jer Bear:.

**Hey There Princess,****  
**** It's...alright here. I guess. I got this AWESOME music video clip to show you! I'm gonna try to get it on French Bamzoo, That'll take work, huh? Ever since Xana's been destroyed, we've had ALOT of extra time. Who knew Xana wasted so much time? So, we're all into a new thing. Me? My music. Not like my mp3 player. My own music. Yumi's still in Martial Arts, no doubt, but has also found that PALS is a great way to pass time. PALS is a new High school club we have. It's to help other students. It's cool. She's told us about it, alot. She says she feels lonely, being the only girl in the gang now! What did she mean by that?!? You're still our Princess! Ulrich, Also in Martial Arts, is now into drawing! AMAZING NO?! That's what I thought. Your beloved Jeremie, Still the whiz he is, now writes his own stories! Hahah. Nice nickname for Jeremie! Jer Bear? Mine's nice too!******

**DiddlyOdd**

**P.S. We put a picture in too! We miss you!**

_Dear Aelita,__  
__ It's so nice to hear from you! Goodness, don't scare us like that!! We went two weeks without any word from you! I bet everyone's telling you about Odd's music video. God, please save us! We won't stop babbling about it! I feel so lonely, your still a part of this Lyoko gang we have even though Xana's been gone for two years. But I'm the only girl here...And I don't want to make you feel any worse about your move, but Jeremie's trying to act happy, but he's really upset. He loves you Aelita! And was very happy you remembered his birthday. Kim sounds fun! Maybe we could come over there? If Mr.Nickles lets us have a TWO week fall break! ) Well, I'd say much more but. I wouldn't want to bore you. The only other fact I have to say is, I'M IN TENTH GRADE BABY! I love it! Your favorite Japanese girl.__  
__AdultlyYumi___

Dear Aelita,  
Hey there Princess! You gave us a scare! Please, PLEASE save us! Odd has this new Music Video, but I'm sure at least one, if not, all of us has mentioned it. I mean, It's not like we hate it, It's pretty cool, but that's all he talks about. Are you having fun? I mean, enough fun school gives you. Yea, we're all doing our own things now. Do you know how upset Jeremie is? He would kill to see you! He was very glad to see you remembered his birthday! I guess we'll see you at fall break!  
  
SoccerPlayeh


	3. Will he?

Aelita read these letters and loved them like it was her own heart and soul; it was such a nice moment till...

"Hey Aelita! Whatcha doin?!"

"Kim, Stop..."

"Ohh, that a letter from your boyfriend??" Kim loved getting into her roommate's love life. Aelita's talked about them to her, almost daily, but she hadn't that day.

"Once of them, Yes." Aelita passed the letter to her new friend.

It seemed Kim could read the letter in mere seconds for she started to tease

"Aww, Aelita and Jeremie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Please, Stop. Do you think I really wanted to part from him?"

"Ah, Aelita I'm sorry! Ya know I'm just playing wit 'cha!"

"Yea...When is our fall break?"

"Uh...2nd through the 6th I think."

"REALLY?!" Aelita's vocals perked up

"Yes, Lover Girl!" Kim jumped "But when you see your friends! I'm SOO tagging along with you!"

Aelita nodded. She'd love to let her new friend meet her older friends. It seems it would just be easier for her.

"So...Do you have any pictures of your friends?"

"Uh Yea. They just sent me one."

"Cool!"

Aelita pulled out the picture, Kim nabbed it.

"Who's your beloved Jeremie?"

Aelita ignored her sentence, but named each face.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd."

Kim started to laugh

"Who name's their child Odd?!"

Aelita had a straight face.

"Woo, Sorry, but really..."

"If you want to mock me, go ahead. Just don't mock my friends."

"Your so...un party-ish! Live a little! Listen, there's going to be a party on Friday. My friend, Jake is throwing it! You can come! All students here are invited!!"

"Uhh, I don't know. Shouldn't I get ready for school?"

"Book worm! Class doesn't start till NEXT Friday! Get with it!"

"I'm not too sure, Kim. I'm shy, you know that, and I'll admit it. Should I go?"

"Please! Aelita!! It's a school..."

"My point."

"Just, stay with me...There's a lot of cute guys here!!"

Aelita glanced over at her friend

"What do you mean by that??"

"I'm saying, No 'fence, but How are you and Jeremie going to keep a relationship when your twenty miles away! For all you know, He could already be snuggling up to some other girl!

"Yea, But...Jeremie wouldn't do that to me...Would He?"

"I don't know, I don't know him. Would he?"

Aelita started to think...Would he? Would He? He could. He might...He will!!

"Your right. After awhile, Jeremie and I will just be friends. We can't be the couple over many miles."

"So come on! I'll show you 'round!"

"Okay..." Aelita's voice became upset. She shook Jeremie out of her mind, and walked down the hallway with her friend.


	4. Home town

"Stop, sulking Jeremie." Odd hated the way his friend acted without Aelita. Like she was the only reason he breathes, and/or lives.

"Odd, stop." Jeremie, on the other hand, was annoyed with Odd's words. He's been bugging him ever since breakfast.

"Leave him alone, Odd." Yumi then took Jeremie's side. "You know how long they've been going out."

"Yea. Yea. And you and your darling Ulrich have been going out for almost as long." Odd waved his hand up and down as if saying 'Been there, done that'

Yumi slightly blushed at the words 'Darling Ulrich'. Sure, they've expressed their feelings for one another, but it's still a little awkward.

Ulrich, was pretty good at hiding his feelings, and just rolled his eyes.

They were all in Jeremie's dorm. He had gotten rid of some electrical 'junk' as his friends put it, all that was left was the computer screen, and the real computer, Which is bigger than most.

This left much more room to sit, and walk around. Which Jeremie was doing, he paced up and down his room.

"What are you thinking about Jeremie?" Yumi's voice comforted him. A lot more than Odd's. Oh boy, that was for sure.

"What about Xana?"

"Did you hit your head...hard?!?" Odd jumped up "We defeated him, remember?!?"

"Well, I didn't...shut down lyoko."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't." Jeremie sat down at his computer. His glasses reflecting the light, hiding his angry eyes.

He brought up Lyoko.

"Jeremie!! We have to shut it down! NOW!" Ulrich shouted "Why didn't you shut it down?!"

"That's the problem, Ulrich. The lever that shuts down Lyoko. Wasn't there, and I can't shut it down without it."

"Isn't there another way??" Yumi questioned.

"I'm pretty sure there is, but I haven't been able to find it."

"Well, so..? Xana's gone..." Odd repeated "Why does it matter?"

Jeremie turned, his glasses now barely hung on his nose

"You don't get it. Xana could return, and I for one, don't want to face him again."

"Jeremie, if this is a joke, it isn't funny!" Ulrich was now mad, no. Furious "Why didn't you tell us the past two years?!"

"Well, it's really more...embarrassing for me. I thought it would easy, real easy, but I couldn't find anything on it. I've discovered two other files, I'm looking through them."

"So, you're telling me, for all we know Xana's planning world domination?" Yumi's words were full of confusion, and frustration.

"He could be."

"Well...anyway, anyone get a letter from Aelita lately?" Odd asked, the three others stared at him, for bringing up that topic. That's Odd for ya.


	5. Last Chance For Romance

"Aww, he sounds so sweet." Kim mocked her friend.

Aelita slowly nodded

"Because he is."

Kim, being one year older than Aelita-also known as Yumi's age, 16-, loved Romance more than anything. A love lover. She called herself. She enjoyed teasing Aelita about her love.

"I can just picture the cutest couple on campus..." Kim gazed.

Aelita this time...blushed.

"Oh, uh, well...Maybe a nice couple, Sure, But maybe not the Cutest."

"Yea, yea. Surrrre. Uh huh." Kim shook her head, "Look, you're a cute girl, with a cute boy, Bang! Cutest COUPLE!"

"Well, There's Ulrich and Yumi."

"Oh Squat! I haven't met them...YET, but by the picture I saw, they couldn't bet you and your Romeo."

Kim looked at the now older teenager, Aelita looked differently then she had when she was in the Kadic. For one thing, she had to dye her hair. Blonde, was her choice, Hmm, let's wonder why. Her now blonde hair grow down to almost her shoulder, maybe an inch or two off, at the tips she had to keep some pink! Aelita wore more colors then just pink now, she moved on to red, and blue. But she also kept pink in her wardrobe. Usually with jewelry. She loved the pink necklace Jeremie had given her for their sixth month anniversary. It was the only thing she had left to remind her how much they loved each other.

"May I ask why you're staring?" Aelita asked, watching the glare her friend was giving her. "Um, Kim?! You still here?!?"

"Oh, sorry." Kim shook her head "I like your necklace."

"Thanks." Aelita put a hand on the piece of jewelry. "Jeremie gave it to me."

"Gee, does that boy have great taste or what?!" Kim laughed "What a boy he must've been. You don't know how lucky you are, to even KNOW a boy like that."

Aelita smiled

"Do I get extra points for dating him?" Odd's jokes seemed to have rubbed on to Aelita. Since they spent much time together.

Aelita was also thinking about Odd at that moment. Flash back coming on!

Flash back:

"Oh, Aelita calm down!" Odd tried to comfort the now upset girl

"But, Jeremie...Why did he just yell at me?!" Aelita didn't understand the Human feelings she had, she may have been on earth a little more than three months, but she hadn't felt this way before.

"It wasn't your fault." Odd used a kind tone. "He's just...frustrated."

"What's...frustrated?"

"It's when you get annoyed at something for awhile." Odd explained "Sometimes like Ulrich, With Kiwi."

Aelita chuckled, and smiled at Odd.

"Thanks Odd."

"Any time. Besides, Jeremie's a good guy, I bet his already at the door, wondering what to-"

and a knocking came from the door.

"Odd? Have you seen Aelita?" Jeremie's voice still had a hint of frustration, but it was mostly sorrow.

"She's right here." Odd opened the door.

"I'm sorry for acting off like that. I didn't mean to yell. It wasn't your fault."

// End Flashback

Aelita had a kind, loving smile on her face.

"Day dreaming, my dear?" Kim asked.

"Oh, Uh...Yes." Aelita didn't feel to even dare to argue.

"Heh, You know, I think. Nah, I KNOW you'll fit in here." Kim giggled. "You're just like everyone else here."

Aelita felt happy. She fits in! But her Romance is falling apart. Which one should she choose? Her love, or her new life?


	6. Xana

"Well, What the heck?!" Ulrich was angry. Pure fury ran through his mind.

"Oh, forgive me for my mistake." Jeremie replied "I don't know how to turn it off!"

"It's fine." Yumi's eyes rested on Jeremie but moved to Ulrich "Right, guys?"

"Sure." Odd shrugged

"Yea. Yea." Ulrich rolled his eyes. Even though he was crazy for Yumi, he didn't like the way she would do that.

"Thanks guys." Jeremie smiled but as you can see I have a lot of work to do...

"I guess that means you don't want us to bother you..." Odd got up a bit of sorrow in his voice. It was acting, but...well, we know Jeremie.

Before Jeremie could say other wise, the door was knocked on

"A letter came for you, Mr.Belpois." The principal's voice chimed

Jeremie opened the door.

"Thank you Mr.Del-Nickles" its strange moving from one school to other, what's even stranger is having to forget your old principal's name and move on to the next.

"Sure thing." And the old man (Eh, 40 maybe) walked away.

"I happen to like our new principal" Odd broke the silence, while Jeremie opened the envelope.

"You're just saying that because at the Kadic, it was Sissi's dad." Ulrich pointed out

"True. So true, but many other reasons..."

"Name two." Yumi smiled

"Oh uhh..." Odd tapped a finger on his chin. While Odd searches his brain for some words let's take a look at that letter, Shall we?

_Dear Jeremie,__  
__ I know. I have many more letters to send, but this one is important. I had to send this to you first. My friend, AKA roommate, Kim. Was peeping in my business the other night, and told me, something that makes sense. How can we stay the loving couple we are when I'm over ten, well twenty miles away? I never really thought about it before I left, but now it's the only thing stuck in my mind. Please, Jeremie. Don't take this the wrong way. I love you, I really do, but maybe because of the 'number that means nothing to you' (Miles) we should see other people? Before you become upset, or angry. Please note: I'm not happy about my move either. Well, that's it for now. I hope to get a letter back from you soon! __  
__Princess___

"No." Jeremie wanted to rip the letter in two, and run toward Aelita. Hug her. Tell her, everything going to be okay. He'd hate to admit it, but...She was right.

"What's going on, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. A hint of laughter stuck in his voice.

"Aelita...She wants to...She wants to see other people..." Jeremie's voice was horrified.

"Ohh..." No one, even odd, which yes, is a big deal, wanted to say anything. 

Jeremie kept the letter on his desk, and began searching for the way to shut down Lyoko. And stop Xana. For ever. Even if it meant killing the one he loved, or used to. The one. Aelita Hopper.


	7. Party!

The week went by quickly, and on Friday Kim was tugging Aelita's shirt.

"Let's go! Tonight Aelita! TONIGHT!" Kim was dressed in a mini skirt, pink, if you must know the color, and a light pink toob top.

Kim didn't think it looked at great, but she kept complaining she had nothing to wear and Aelita had to give her something, but she shut up, she liked both items just not together.

"Okay." Aelita brushed her light blonde hair and was dragged out of the door.

"What's wrong my dear?" Kim asked seeing Aelita's being so...uneasy.

"Well, Kim...its Jeremie."

"OHHH! Jeerrrreeemie! Just give up and move on Sweetie! You can't see him! NO POINT! Come on! Hot guys on the wait! For the taking!" Aelita knew Kim's done this before.

"I'm not sure, Kim. Are you positive I should go?"

"Well, You should meet your class mates before school don't cha think?" 

"True..."

"Hey There Kim! Aelita? I suppose?" A boy opened the door. A girl's arm around his neck. 

"Yes...Jake?"

The boy nodded

"Come on in! And Welcome!"

Aelita smiled as she walked.

"Oh my god." She muttered, how could so many students fit in such a small room?

"Hey There Kimmmmy!" Another boy took Aelita's friend.

"Daren! Sweetie." Kim replied and they sat on the couch, kissing. No surprise.

"Your boyfriend?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not...her...boyfriend." Daren replied they didn't stop even when talking.

Aelita raised an eyebrow

"Okayy." She walked over to the table in the kitchen, and a boy's hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Hi there, girly." He said "I don't think I've seen you before."

"No, I'm new. I'm-I'm Aelita." She turned to an attractive brunette.

"I'm Jason, Nice to meet you Aelita."

"Nice to meet you to Jason."

"So...Where'd you go before?" Jason asked his arm now on Aelita's shoulder.

"Umm. The Kadic." Aelita gently brushed Jason's hand off her.

"The Kadic, Huh? Heard of it, is it a nice school?"

"Uh huh..."

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, "You seem so...unhappy."

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Aelita faked a smile.

'Oh yea. I'm Peachy! Some guy is hitting on me when I miss my Jeremie!' Aelita's words stayed in her mind.

"Oh Aelita. This is a good guy, Jason here." Kim walked past. "Maybe you should get to know each other..." She pushed her into him "A little better." And walked off.

Aelita's hands rested on his shoulders. Either that or fall.

"Well, uhh...Do you want to dance?" Jason was taken off guard, and it was obvious.

"Umm...Ok-Okay." She stuttered, as they got on the dance floor.

"You're a very nice dancer, Aelita." He complimented.

"Why thank you Jason, You're not bad yourself."

As the fast song finally ended, Aelita smiled with her new friend. She was going to like it here, but before she could walk away. A slow song had approached, and Jason grabbed her arm.

"One more song?"

"Uh, I don't know Jason...I-"

But Jason put his hands around her waist, and Aelita timidly put her arms around his neck. Okay, Maybe she wasn't going to like it her. They stayed quiet during this song, and didn't dare to look at each other.

Kim saw this.

"Daren?"

"Uh huh?"

"Maybe we should help the two love birds out, huh?"

"Oh come on, Can't we just make out and stop giving a hand to the new ones?"

"How about AFTER we help my friend there, we can make out?"

"Uggh. Fine." Daren sighed, he gave up. They danced next to the other couple. Kim slightly meant to push Aelita closer to him, but something went wrong. Oh she pushed her alright.

She pushed Aelita right into Jason's lips. 

Aelita was in too much shock to move, Jason wasn't. He ran his hands through her blonde hair, feeling up and down her back. Aelita didn't like that at all, she finally backed-away.

"Aelita?" He asked "What's going on?"

"Oh, Jason. I can't. I just-I."

"She likes you." Kim teased.

"Kim stop it." Aelita glared "YOU pushed me didn't you?"

"On accident!" Luckily Daren pushed her onto the nearest couch, and they made out.

"I guess, I guess that kiss wasn't real." Jason sighed.

"I'm sorry. Jason it wasn't"

"Well, is there any hope that one day you'd give me a real one?"

Aelita thought about that.

"Jeremie's going to have to find some other girl. I'll have to find another boy."

"Yea..."

"Do you know when?" Jason pulled Aelita with him off the floor.

"Yea, Now." Aelita also pushed him, next to Kim and Daren

and what a love seat, that couch was...


	8. Three Problems

School had just started for the Most of the Lyoko Gang, It was Wednesday-2AM, if you must know- when Jeremie had found something on Xana.

"You're kidding." He said to himself, "You HAVE to be kidding!"

"Jer-Jeremie?" Odd knocked on the door, "What's with the yelling?"

The genius slapped his head, he didn't know he was that loud, but opened the door, exposing a drowsy Odd.

"Sorry, Just- I found Xana."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"Awesome."

"Your not listening are you?" Jeremie cocked his head.

"That's cool."

"Odd! ODD!"

"What?!"

"You know, Forget it, go back to sleep before you past out in the hallway and I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay! Geez..."

"Belpois! BELPOIS!"

"Yes?" Jeremie looked up at the teacher. It wasn't class, it was breakfast...

"Come with me." the male teacher grabbed Jeremie's hand dragging him to the principal, not even caring that Jeremie almost tripped three different times.

"Did you figure out what he was screaming about last night?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, A little..."

"Jeremie? Screaming?" Yumi sat down, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we both woke up to it." Ulrich nodded, surprised not to get his morning kiss.

Yumi looked a little tired too.

"Alright, how late did you stay up?" Odd put on his sly smile.

Yumi shook her head.

"I don't know anymore."

"What did you do?"

"Things."

The boys shook their heads. Why must girls do that?

"So...anyway...How's ninth grade for you guys?" Yumi asked.

"As if you haven't been through it..." Ulrich smiled.

Yumi returned to grin, finally leaning over to peck his cheek, producing a bigger smile of his face.

"I hate Math!" Odd spat in disgust, other than science, Math was the next class he was already failing.

"Odd, School started less than a month ago; I can't believe your already failing two classes!" The brunette boy started laughing.

Soon, William passed by.

"Had fun last night, Yumi?" He asked, without stopping.

She looked up at him, with a puzzled look, He wasn't there! She was alone...she thought.

"What is he talking about?" Ulrich asked, He never really like William, and well, he never will.

"I'm not sure." Yumi replied.

. . .

"Erm, Can you explain to me, one more time what I did?"

"Belpois..." The principal shook his head, "You're not in trouble."

Jeremie nodded, in confusion, he wasn't following. Mr. Smith (The teacher that took him) seemed so mad at him.

"Then, Sir, I don't understand."

"It's...Your GPA."

'Oh, crud! Not again!' quickly ran through Jeremie's head, making his heart race.

"It's extremely..." The principal started.

"High?" Jeremie finished for him, but he shook his head.

"No, Belpois. It's really...low."

"What?!"

"Tell me, is there something troubling you? At the Kadic, Delmas kept bragging about you, and your high grades, I was so delighted to hear I'd get you next." Mr.Nickles sounded concerned.

"Of course not! I just...I just need to study a little harder; I guess I was trying to take a break in somehing I wasn't suppose to..." Jeremie quickly thought of this, like he could really tell him about Lyoko, Xana, Aelita...Phew, it made him shudder even thinking about it.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me now; I want you to know, Jeremie, that if anything is bothering you, you can let me know, you can trust me...That's what I live for, it's my job."

The young boy nodded

"I understand that, Mr.Nickles, but nothing's wrong."

"Okay, you may go now."

. . .

"I'm warning you, Odd. Unless you start studying, it's going to be just like last year." Yumi started.

"Like that's gonna happen." Ulrich added.

Odd chuckled.

"Well, Last year wasn't THAT bad."

"Then you obviously don't remember it."

"Hey Jeremie!" Yumi waved and smiled as the boy walked toward them.

"Wha'd that teach have to say?" Ulrich asked, seeing Jeremie's facial expression.

"It was the principal." Jeremie replied "About my GPA."

"Gosh, Jeremie, you really gave us a scare." Odd sighed in relief.

"Guys, now...we have...Two problems." Jeremie walked away.

"I wonder what happened..." Yumi stated, the two boys nodded.

They watched the genius slump his way over to his dorm.

His mind was full with 'What if's and 'what would happened' and 'Why?' with no answers, but his face turned remembering he hadn't written a letter to Aelita in awhile.

Once at his dorm, he sat down, and started to write.

_Dear Aelita,__  
__ I am not mad at your for your decision. In Fact, It makes perfect sense. How is everything going? How are you? I know, It's been almost a month since my last letter, I was so fed up with school and Lyoko (Yes, Lyoko...I'll explain later) that I totally forgot about it. You have our best wishes, Princess.__  
__  
__ Sincerely,__  
__ Jer Bear___

Jeremie didn't mind signing that way to Aelita, but to anyone else, he would have refused, he addressed the envelope and put it aside for later, then, he became a little angry at the fact that, Xana had moved from earlier that morning.

"Oh great...Three problems."


	9. Run away

Aelita woke to her roommate squeals.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked, startling Kim. She jumped and turned to the now blonde young lady.

"Oh, Aelita! Good morning!"

"Yes, Same to you, but what's going on?"

"You like Jason don't you?"

"I asked you a question first."

"So..? I asked you a question second."

Aelita, confused as this, she never heard anyone say that but gave up.

"What day is it?" She asked.

"Nah, ah ah! No more questions. Only answers, you like Jason don't you?"

"Well, if you must know, I do like him a little..." Aelita answered a smile and a blush creeping on behind her. She only felt that way with Jeremie, that was the only feeling she had toward him. She REALLY didn't want to drop it to a friend-like relationship.

"Miss. Stones!" Aelita's principal called for her, Her principal was a lady, as kind as Mr. Delmas, and Mr.Nickles, but only if she wanted to be, and she...wanted to be that way toward new students..And ONLY to new students.

"Yes, Mrs. Baxter?" Aelita opened the door.

"A letter arrived."

"Oh, thank you." Was the only words that escaped her mouth, but on the inside she was jumping up and down.

"Your welcome. Johnson! You could learn a few manners from this girl!!" Mrs. Baxter called to Kim.

"I sure will." Kim replied and closed the door.

"Uck! Why do you call her Mrs. Baxter?!" She turned to the girl with the envelope.

"That's her name...isn't it?"

"Well, yah, but everyone calls her Mrs. Back-Stabber."

"She seems nice..."

"Oh, don't fall for it, Aelita! DON'T YOU DARE FALL INTO HER TRAP!"

"Okay, okay!" Aelita sat down at her desk, opening the letter. Inside was only Jeremie's. Her smile had weakened a bit. Sure, she enjoyed talking to him, but over the concept they were talking about, she wanted to avoid it. Besides, why didn't the others write any letters? 'Too busy?' and what-not?

"Oh hurry up!" Kim cried. "I wanna see this."

"Go...do whatever...What anyone says to me, doesn't matter to you." Aelita retorted.

Her forcefulness in her words made Kim back away.

"Alright. Don't hurt me, Aelita. I come in peace!"

And the girl whom sat, read the letter we already saw, her eyes welled tears. She wanted to forget what happened, what she said, she didn't mean it. She really just wanted to see his reaction. She liked Jason, yeah, but she liked Jeremie more! HECK, She LOVED Jeremie and there was _almost_ nothing Kim could do about it.

And at the worst timing...ever. The door knocked. Aelita tried to pull herself together to open the door, and once she did...

"Hey Aelita...I- I was wondernin' if...Maybe, you- you and I could...maybe go somewhere Tomorrow?" Jason asked.

Aelita stared at him.

"Hey...Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded.

"So...whatta say?"

"Uh, I- Well...I was going...I mean, Erm..." She couldn't just drop it to him. Aelita Stones, No, Aelita Hopper wasn't like that.

She watched the hope in his eyes drain, she couldn't say yes, and she couldn't say no...Uh, oh.

"I'd love to...but...I can't...Tomorrow."

"Then...Friday?"

"No...School, remember?"

"Then...Sunday?!"

She noticed he wasn't planning on giving up.

"Uh...Sunday sounds good."

"Alright, cool." And with that he walked away.

"OH I KNEW IT! YOU SOOOO LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?!?!"

Aelita closed the door and turned to her only friend at that school.

"Honestly Kim, when I was kissing him last Friday. I wasn't really kissing him..."

"Uh...What?!"

"I wasn't kissing Jason, I was kissing Jeremie..."

"Wha- Ohh..." It finally clicked for Kim. Kim was pretty and she had a pretty good fashion thing goin' on, and even though she was a 'love lover' She never really got it too quickly.

Aelita nodded.

"I miss him too much! I really do! I told him, I wanted to see other people, but I don't! And I don't want to come back to find that he already has a new girlfriend!!!"

"Tough."

"Thanks, Kim, Thanks."

"Run away..." Kim responded

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Run away!"

"I can't just run away! For one where would I go? Jeremie's over twenty miles away! And Two, what about school?"

"Aelita, you love Jeremie too much just to stop...I'm coming with you."

"But! I can't!"

"I'll ask Daren for a favor...It'll be fine..."

"Well, when..?"

"Tomorrow. I'll drive you there. You just have to help me with directions and it'll all work out. Besides, I want to meet these people."

"I don't know."

"One question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you with me?"

Aelita looked at her friend and hesitated before answering.

"Yes, Kim. Yes, I am."


	10. The End! And BTS! Sneek peek of book two

This is it.

End of book one.

I am NOT making a book two for awhile because of school and my other stories I can work on.

And if you want me to continue this story, review!

Here's a sneak peak at book two:

"Aelita?" Jeremie looked up, a girl he once loved jumped out of a car, followed by another girl...and then..A fellow guy.

"Aelita?! I don't think so." Ulrich turned, "AELITA!"

Aelita ran toward them.

"Goodness! I'm so glad to see all of you!"

Jeremie smiled, she was back, and he didn't care how long.

"Hello there." Kim says, "I'm Aelita's roommate, Kim, and I've heard much about you all."

They smiled at her.

"Hello. Kim. We heard much about you as well. Do you need us to introduce?"

"Nope. I know each and everyone of you." She shook her head, "Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and And Jeremie." She pointed to the face that matched the name.

"Then you HAVE heard of us." Odd said.

"Told you didn't I?"

"Hello." The boy greeted.

"Hi there. Sorry to say, but we haven't heard much about..._you_." Yumi stated.

"That's alright." He smiled.

Aelita became nervous. WHY DID HE HAVE TO COME?!

"Your name, please?" Jeremie asked. The words itself sound rude, but they way he said it made it sound polite.

"Jason. Also known as." He pulled Aelita closer, "Your friend's new boyfriend."

// THE END (For now)

what do you think?

Love it right? Sorry...but that's all you get to see for awhile. SO SORRY! But check out my other stories!

BTS:  
**IN MY WRITTEN DRAFT: ****  
**  
1.) the whole story was supposed to be letters back and forth from Aelita and from her Kadic friends.  
2.) Jeremie was supposed to have gotten over Aelita and go looking for another girlfriend.  
3.) Jeremie was the one who told Aelita that he couldn't bare the miles away and 'break up' with her over the letter.  
4.) Aelita was supposed to be too upset and wouldn't attend the party  
5.) Aelita WOULD met Jason in class but they would be friends

and that's BTS!

**Here's where the fans that like this story might want to kill me, I have already started the second story (four chapters into it, already) on the other website, I'm not going to put it on soon, so give me a week or two to put it up. I have school, Homework, and all great things all teenagers just HATE in life!**

Alright, Review!

Awesomeness!

Kiwi


End file.
